Fenneko x Tsunoda
by A.F.Echenique
Summary: Fenneko tendrá que lidiar con mucha cosa en su trabajo, pero nada la preparo para tener una relación sentimental con alguien que ella no le agradaba Tsunoda
1. Cap 1: Nuestras Intimidad

Capitulo 1: Nuestra intimidad

La noche pasa calmadamente en un modesto departamento de la zona, allí adentro había dos hermosa fémina que se encontraba completamente dormida, allí una de ella se despertó para comenzar a masajear los senos de la otra fémina despertándola inmediatamente y ahí esta dice: ¡Me asustaste!

–Tranquila que todo está bien – replico una gacela con una voz calmada.

– ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? – pregunto la zorra.

–Que si quiero, lo deseo con toda el alma – proclamo la bobina acomodase encima de la zorra y mostrando su hermoso cuerpo a su pareja.

–A ti te gusta ser una exhibicionista – indico la vulpina muy sonrojada.

–Pero tienes que admitir que te gusta lo que vez – asevero la gacela.

– ¡Tsunoda está loca! – exclamo la zorra viendo el cuerpo de su pareja.

Ahí ambas chicas comienzan a besarse, mientras que sus patas pasan lentamente respetivamente por los cuerpos de cada una, mientras el ambiente se calentaba un poco más debido a la actividad que tenía esta dos fémina, pero aun así la fémina siguieron besándose para dar así comienzo a su majestuoso gemidos, tanto como la zorra como la gacela no paraba de gemir cada vez que cada una de ella frotaba sus patas la vagina de cada una de ella y a ver la cara de goce de la vulpina, la cierva le pregunta: ¿Te gusta?

–Claro Tsunoda – respondió la zorra con voz excitada.

–Debería para – insinuó Tsunoda coquetamente.

– ¡Ni te atrevas! – contesto la zorra besándose a la gacela.

– ¡Ay Fenneko! Quien te oyera – asevero Tsunoda muy picarona; –Antes me negabas y ahora suplica por mí – incluyo la bobina.

–Porque antes era muy molesta y pensaba que era la puta de director Ton, pero ahora eres mi puta – aclaro Fenneko para luego darle pasarle la lengua por uno de los senos de Tsunoda.

–Tranquila todo me dicen los mismos, pero ahora somos pareja y eso era lo que más deseaba mi alma – asevero la cierva calmadamente.

–Yo pensaba que eres raras, pero la rara era yo sin ti – comento Fenneko.

– ¡Shh!, basta de hablar disfrutemos de nuestra intimida – dijo Tsunoda besando en la boca a su amante y así continuar con su acto sexual.

Luego de la gacela con los dedos comenzó a penetra a su compañera con rapidez para que esta comience a disfrutar de su placer sexual, mientras la bobina chupaba los hermoso senos de la zorra, posteriormente con rapidez comienza a masturbar la vagina de su pareja para así escuchar su hermoso y sensuales gemidos y al llegar a clímax, Fenneko grita: ¡Me voy a correr! Al terminar Tsunoda sabía que tenía que espera para que viniese su turno, pero unos minutos de espera no era comparado a cinco años de espera en lo que tuvo que soportar insulto y grito de la vulpina mientras era la mano derecha del director Ton, pero finalmente lo alcanzo tener el amor de la vulpina y ahí con una lagrima en los ojos dice: ¿Qué recuerdo?


	2. Cap 2: Un pequeño recuerdo

Capítulo 2: Un pequeño recuerdo

_**(Hace cinco años atrás…)**_

La compañía de seguro Animalia está repleta actividad de gracias a sus empleados quienes corrían contra tiempo para entregar su informe antes de final de día, pero de todos los trabajadores atareados había una trabajadora que no estaba tan saturada de actividad y era una hermosa gacela de pelaje anaranjado quien terminaba con unos de su informe, pero aquel día se sentía muy distraída y confundida y era que no podía para de ver a una de su compañera de trabajo, una atractiva y sensual zorra de desierto llamada Fenneko quien hacia su trabajo a la perfección, pero esta no venía lo bien que aquella vulpina hacia su trabajo sino su hermoso cuerpo y no paraba de deleitarse con su muy rara risa, aunque también le parecía atractivo su pelaje blanco, con su cara taimada y seria, pero que en vez en cuando mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. La pequeña bobina cada vez se interesaba más y más por la chica y cuando finaliza su trabajo esta se acerca a lugar de trabajo de la zorra y le pregunta: ¿Qué haces Fenneko?

–Trabajando – contesto está a secas.

– ¡Oh qué bueno! – exclamo la gacela alegremente; Oye me preguntaba si quisiera salir conmigo para un bar cerca de aquí – comento e informo Tsunoda.

–Acaso te volviste loca o que yo no tengo tiempo para eso – respondió Fenneko altaneramente.

–Es que me gustaría que una amiga me acompañara a ese bar – replico Tsunoda tímidamente.

Fenneko la fulmina con la mirada y le dice: Desde cuando somos "amigas".

– ¡Pues trabajamos junta! – exclamo Tsunoda.

–Pues tú lo dijiste trabajamos juntas no quiere decir que seamos amigas – indico Fenneko de forma muy molesta.

–Pero podemos ser amiga – comento Tsunoda amablemente.

–YO NO SOY AMIGA DE CHUPA MEDIAS – grito Fenneko.

–Pero podemos tratar de ser amiga – recalco Tsunoda.

–Te lo repetiré lentamente para que puedas entender, Y-O N-O S-O-Y A-M-I-G-A D-E U-N-A C-H-U-P-A M-E-D-I-A-S, ¡entendiste! – asevero Fenneko fuertemente.

–Si te entendí perfectamente –contesto Tsunoda tristemente ante la palabra hiriente de la vulpina para luego retirase a su puesto de trabajo, pero aun con el rechazo de la vulpina esta lo seguiría intentándolo.

[Nota del escritor: Tsunoda es una gacela no una cierva esto me pasa por no consulta mi libro de animales y por libro me refiero a Wikipedia XD]


	3. Cap 3: Poco a Poco Parte 1

Capítulo 3: Poco a poco parte 1

Días más tarde de aquel encontronazo la gacela decide insistir una y otra vez con sus invitaciones para aquel bar, pero siempre era rechazada por la vulpina, luego decidió probar suerte con regalos anónimos, pero resulta y acontece que ella no sabía nada sobre Fenneko así que decide acercase a su mejor amiga Retsuko, pero al igual que Fenneko está la rechazaba por ser la mano derecha de director Ton, pero ella sabía la fama que se había ganado dentro de la empresa y no había forma de remediarlo, justo en ese momento se le ocurrió un plan majestuoso y con ello tal vez se ganaría punto con el grupo de Retsuko.

Al día siguiente todo el grupo de trabajadores de Animalia estaba reunidos en el escritorio de Tsunoda para la entrega de deberes diario y a la llegada de esta a su lugar de trabajo esta amablemente anuncia: ¡A partir de hoy hay nueva consignaciones! Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír tal anuncio dado por la gacela y el grupo de Retsuko espero lo peor, allí la gacela saco un montón de documentos de su escritorio y comenzó a repartirlo entre diferentes trabajadores, uno de ellos se ganaron los papeles de toda la empresa y cuando la gacela llego a los últimos nombre y esta alegremente anuncia: ¡Felicidades Retsuko te toco revisión de contracto vencido! Retsuko se sorprendió, pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta que luego ella dijera: Haida una vez que ella termine tu pasa a llamar a todas esas personas para que renueven contrato, por lo que te asigno la tarea de renovación de contracto. La hiena macho también se sorprendió mucho y a la vez se siente un poco nervioso trabajar junto a la panda roja; posteriormente Tsunoda se para en frente de Fenneko te toca eliminación de sistema.

–Pero eso es lo más fácil que hay, no hay otra cosa – proclamo la vulpina.

–Lamentablemente no – contesto Tsunoda calmadamente.

–Pero Tsunoda una vez que eso dos tortolo acaben con su papeleo no tendré mas nada que hacer – asevero Fenneko.

–Claro que tendrá que hacer mucho, ¡según tengo entendido eres muy activa en Twitter! – replico Tsunoda tranquilamente.

–Sí, pero a veces Twitter cansa – comento Fenneko.

–Entonces podríamos hacer algo junta si solo te parece – esgrimió Tsunoda.

– ¡De acuerdo!, será como tú quieras – contesto Fenneko de mala manera y retirándose de lugar al igual que Haida y Retsuko quienes sabían que todo el mundo lo emparejaba el uno con el otro, pero ellos ya ni se molestaban en ocultarlo porque era muy obvio que ambos se gustaban. Luego Fenneko se sentó en su cubículo a espera tranquilamente a que los dos tortolos terminasen su trabajo para así comenzar para así comenzar el suyo, aunque ella presentía que no iba hacer mucho, por su parte Tsunoda está feliz de haber ganado la primera batalla, pero no la última por el corazón de Fenneko.

El día pasa tranquilamente para la zorra de desierto quien no paraba de ver su Twitter, una que otra ocasión revisaba su Facebook, pero esta no con el pasar del tiempo se aburría más y más, hasta que se hartó y fue al cubículo de Retsuko a ver que estaba pasando y al llegar Retsuko estaba escuchando música a través de You Tube ahí la vulpina la toca y le pregunta: ¿y el papeleo tuyo?

– ¡Papeleo! – contesto Retsuko algo extrañada.

–Sí, el papeleo que te asigno Tsunoda – replico Fenneko impacientemente.

–Está loca, Tsunoda no me asigno mucho que digamos, solo fueron como máximo treinta o cuarenta documento y ya los revise todo sin ningún tipo de apuro– respondió Retsuko tranquilamente; – ¡Quién diría que revisión de documento sería tan fácil! – añadió la panda roja.

–Ája, ¿y tu novio qué? – persevero Fenneko.

–Primero Haida no es mi novio… –

– ¡Aun! – comenta Fenneko.

–Voy a ignora eso completamente, Haida no es mi novio es solo un amigo y segundo él debe está trabajando en eso documento – respondió Retsuko.

– ¡Pues iré a molestar a tu novio! – grito Retsuko algo molesta.

– ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! – grito la marsupial amarilla.

La vulpina sale de cubículo de Retsuko para dirigirse a cubículo de Haida el cual no estaba muy lejos, al llegar Haida también está escuchando música a través de You Tube y Fenneko como una loca desquiciada le quita el audífono a Haida le pregunto: ¿Dónde eta tu papeleo?

– ¡Papeleo!, ¿Cuál Papeleo? – respondió Haida confundido.

–El que te paso tu novia, ¡tarado! – asevero Fenneko.

– ¡Ah ya! Déjame decirte que no era un papeleo fuerte ya lo termine todo, resulta que ninguno de eso clientes quería que se le venza el contrato así que lo renovaron ahora solo tengo que llevar esto documento a cobranza para que hagan efectivo esta renovaciones – respondió Haida tranquilamente.

La zorra se sintió abismada por no tener con que trabajar, pero luego recordó que ella sabía cómo entra en sistema de cobranza y hacer el trabajo de los administradores, allí esta agarra los documentos y dice: Yo me llevo esto.

–Gracias Fenneko – replico Haida volviendo a ponerse los audífonos.

Fenneko regresa a su cubículo algo apurada consiente de que tiene trabajo, ahí ella junto a una taza de café y su computadora se pone a trabajar, rápidamente ella actualiza y pasa al sistema todo aquellos contacto renovados y una vez terminada la tarea Fenneko vio la hora, pero ahí se da cuenta que aún falta muchas horas para poder salir de aquella oficina, así es que con mucho pesar Fenneko tiene que acercase al escritorio de Tsunoda para pedí mas trabajo al hacerlo Tsunoda estaba ocupada con un documento y allí Fenneko se dirige a ella: Tsunoda tienes más trabajo para mí. Quizás algo dentro de la cabeza de Tsunoda dijo: ¡Gane la lotería! Porque esta sabía lo que estaba haciendo y allí con la malicia de mundo entero en su cabeza respondió: Por ahora no.

– ¡En serio no tienes nada! – enfatizo Fenneko.

–Quizás tenga algo, pero con una condición – respondió Tsunoda calmadamente como si de un cazado cazando a su presa se tratase.

–Bueno, cuál es tu condición – contesto Fenneko algo desanimada pero era justamente lo que Tsunoda quería.

–Salgamos a ese bar que tanto te mencione y lo cual rechazaba – informo la gacela tranquilamente como si se tratase de un negociador experto tratando de aflojar a un cliente difícil.

– ¡Bueno si con eso me das trabajo, está bien iremos a ese estúpido bar! – respondió Fenneko.

– ¡Así se habla! –Exclamo– Aquí tienes este analice de riego, también incluyo calcular los porcentaje de accidente de un cliente más su forma de cobra el seguro, además de un extra – contesto Tsunoda dándole suficiente documento para trabajar toda la tarde y mitad de la noche. Allí Fenneko la ve y le dice: Espero que ese bar sea bueno.

_**Continuara…**_

|Nota de escritor: Quise darle un podo de protagonismo al ship entre Retsuko y Haida que está muy bueno, ha y así hacer algunos guiños a la obra de mi amigo Janyo de Hare todo por ti en donde el protagonista principal (**Finnick**) Bromea con el hecho de Nick y Judy sea compañero y "casi pareja" por favor nótese la comilla, así hice lo mismo solo el que esto dos no quieren asumir su relación, pero es algo que todo el mundo en la oficina lo sabe, pero un fin eso es todo.|


	4. Cap 4: Poco a Poco Parte 2

Capítulo 4: Poco a poco parte 2

Llego la noche en la empresa animalia ya todos los trabajadores había finalizado sus trabajos diarios incluyendo a una exhausta zorra de desierto y allí llega su amiga y le pregunta: ¿Cansada?

–Sí y mucho – contesto Fenneko; –La cerecita sobre el pastel es que tengo que salir con la chupamedia de Tsunoda – añadió Fenneko.

–Verle el lado positivo Fenneko es que podrá ir a tomar algo – indico Retsuko.

–Quisiera no hacer eso, sino esta en mi casa durmiendo – replico Fenneko algo cansada.

– ¡Oye hablando de eso!, ¿Tú crees que Tsunoda no haya dado trabajo fáciles solo para después ponernos trabajo difíciles? – exclamo y pregunto la pandita.

–Quieres que te diga algo – persevero Fenneko.

– ¡Si dime! – exclama Retsuko ingenuamente.

–Me gustaría estar más atareada para no pensar en la enfermedad de mi madre y la invalides de mi padre, la verdad es que no quiero enfrentarme a eso y por eso me gusta esta atareada –

– ¡Hay amiga! Qué problema – contesto Retsuko algo inquieta.

–No sabes que dolores de cabeza me ha ocasionado esos problemas – argumento Fenneko.

– ¿Qué sufres tu madre y que invalidez sufre tu padre? – pregunto Retsuko algo apenada.

–Mi madre sufre cáncer en el panquea y en los pulmones, mi padre tuvo un incidente laboral en donde se malogro las piernas y se dio fuertemente en la cabeza y está vivo de milagro, pero ahora casi ni habla, ni se mueve, casi como si tuviese en shock – respondió Fenneko tristemente.

– ¡Hay amiga!, eso sí es lamentable – exclamo Retsuko algo acongojada.

–Sabes Re no quiero seguir hablando de esto, quiero hablar sobre tu y Haida – Insinuó Fenneko coquetamente.

–Que no es… –

–Mientras me lo sigas negando, te seguiré molestando con el "¡aun!" – enfatizo Fenneko graciosamente.

– ¡Ay haz lo que quiera! – bramó Retsuko muy molesta.

Fenneko iba a continuar fastidiando a su amiga cuando llega el ascenso y todo el mundo se sube a él, tras cerrase la puerta de este todo el mundo dentro de artefacto queda en silencio y cuando llegan a planta baja todo el mundo sale conversando sobre el atareado día que tuvieron y Fenneko reanuda su broma contra su amiga, aunque la zorra le gustaba jugarle broma a su cama compañera ella siempre lo hacía en privado en vez de público, mientras la vulpina continua amargando la vida de la panda roja, una gacela llega hasta donde se encontraba ambas fémina y le pregunta a la Fenneko: ¿estas lista?

La fenec la ve con cara de fastidio y rápidamente responde: ¡ay sí, estoy lista!

– ¡Qué bueno!, ¡Vamos! – exclama Tsunoda alegremente.

–Espero que vaga la pena – comento Fenneko algo irritada y fastidiada por la presencia de la gacela. Ambas fémina se retiran de lugar dejando a la panda roja sola, pero en ese momento una hiena llega al lugar y proclama: ¿Hasta cuándo ocultaremos esto?

–Hasta que sea necesario – respondió la pandita.

Luego de una pequeña caminata llegan al tan mencionado bar, la fenec ya se estaba imaginando como podría ser el ambiente dentro de aquel bar y mentalmente se estaba preparando para lo peor, pero al entrar descubre que el lugar es distinto a lo que se imaginó, todo era tranquilo y el ambiente era agradable ya que todos estaban imbuidos en lo suyo, allí la vulpina exclama: ¡Esta si no me la esperaba!

– ¿Qué esperabas? – pregunto Tsunoda haciéndose la inocente.

–Yo ya me había imaginaba un bar con un monto de ebrios balbuceado incoherencias y tratando de tocarme los senos entre otra cosas – narro Fenneko.

– ¡Yo no te llevaría a un lugar así!, más bien este es el bar más decente de toda la cuidad – proclamo Tsunoda; – ¿Por qué te imaginabas algo así? – pregunto la gacela.

–Porque todo el mundo incluyéndome piensa que eres la puta de director Ton y pensé que como toda puta caliente que eres me llevaría a un bar de mala muerte, ahora debo admitir mi error, pero sigo pensando que eres una puta – explico Fenneko.

– ¡Tranquila todo me lo dicen! Más bien te invitaba aquí porque quiero que me digas, ¿cómo puedo mejorar mi imagen con mis otros compañeros? – asumió Tsunoda tranquilamente.

–Si tú pagas las bebida, aceptare con mucho gusto – replico la vulpina.

–Claro que aceptare pagar las bebidas – contesto Tsunoda ingenuamente mientras que mentalmente se decía: ¡ya caíste en mi juego!

– ¡Ya lo dijo todo! – proclamo Fenneko terminando de entrar al bar y sentándose en la tercera mesa ya que aquella estaba vacía, allí espero a que la gacela respondiera por aquel gesto, luego la bobina respondió tardíamente ante aquel acto pero no tardo ni un minuto en ir y sentarse junto a la canina, allí por la bocina de bar comenzó a sonar la canción de Georgio by morder de Daft Punk; las féminas comienza a hablar tranquilamente sobre algunas cosas antes y después de que la atendieran, la charla se extendió hasta alta horas de la noche y fue más o menos por allí que Fenneko toco el tema que tanto le interesaba.

– ¡En serio tienes que hacer eso! Por eso te dicen puta – proclamo Fenneko.

–Pero es mi forma de aligera mi trabajo – indico Tsunoda.

–Yo no veo nada práctico esa práctica de chupamedia – comento Fenneko indignadamente.

–Debo hacerlo para evitarme los trajines como lo demás – profeso Tsunoda déspota mente.

– ¡Oye! Yo también tengo problemas, problemas que tú no sabes – replico la vulpina muy molesta con el comentario de ella.

– ¡Oh lo siento! – exclamo Fenneko algo acomplejada.

–Tsunoda si realmente quieres cambiar la forma en que los otros te ven tienes que ser más humilde – indico Fenneko muy molesta; -¡Entonces el director Ton es malísimo en Golf! – exclamo la fenec.

–Malísimo es corto, es un desastre con patas – persevero Tsunoda indignamente.

–Ja, ja, ja, ¡q-quien lo diría! – dijo Fenneko graciosamente.

–S-si tendría que ver cómo le intenta dar a la pelota – menciono Tsunoda riendo estrepitosamente.

– ¡Ya me lo imagino! – exclama Fenneko.

La fémina se imagina a su jefe intentándole dar la pelota y no le da, lo cual ocasiona mucha risa en ambas. Finalmente la bebida de ambas llegaron e inmediatamente se la tomaron para pedir otra cosa, y así fue el retro de la noche y tal vez hubiese seguido si no fuera por el hecho de que Fenneko había visto la hora en su teléfono y tuvo que despedirse de Tsunoda, allí la gacela le pregunta: ¿Podemos volver a salir un día de esto?

– ¡Bueno!, ¡este!, ¡umm! No –contesto– Recuerda que aun te considero una chupamedia y a mí no me gusta juntarme con chupamedia – agrego Fenneko algo tímidamente.

– ¡Tranquila que los datos que me diste lo usare para ser una mejor persona! – aseguro Tsunoda.

Fenneko le lanza una mirada incrédula pero aun así no evito sonreírle un poco a la gacela para luego retirase de lugar. Ahí la bobina comienza a llorar debido a la palabra de Fenneko, pero allí se dice: ¡Aun tengo oportunidad!

La semana pasa tranquilamente Tsunoda luego de la salida con Fenneko se veía más cercana a su compañera aunque seguía adulando a su jefe para ganar punto con este también cosa que algunos no veían muy bien, pero a ella solo le gustaba acumular punto con Fenneko que era la que más importaba, pero aun así nadie se lo creía, las semanas se convierten en meses y la cosa que hacia no parecía impresionar a la vulpina, pero parecía que nada la impresionaba; aun así lo siguió intentando.

Luego de haber pasado tres meses de su salida y quizá la gacela ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando Fenneko llega a su escritorio y le pregunta: ¿Quieres ir al cine?

–Pero porque no invitas a Retsuko – respondió y comento Tsunoda amargamente.

–Tienes y cito "otros planes", esa de seguro saldrá hacer cosa de novio con Haida – argumento Fenneko.

– ¡Déjame adivinar no te invitaron! – proclamo Tsunoda ásperamente.

–Sí, ahora te pregunto ¿aceptaras sí o no? – respondió y pregunto la vulpina.

–Debería no acepta por toda las veces que rechazaste salir… –

– ¡Pues si te vas a comportar así conmigo mejor no! – enfatizo Fenneko.

– ¡Esta bien acepto!, solo era una broma – indico Tsunoda nerviosamente y recuperando la compostura.

– ¡A veces creo que eres bipolar! – comento Fenneko.

–No es eso, es que tenido un mal día – explico Tsunoda tozudamente.

–Pero tampoco las vas cobra conmigo – asevero Fenneko brevemente.

–No, tranquila ya se me pasara – índico Tsunoda agitadamente.

– ¡Toma nos vemos a la salida! – indico Fenneko entregándole la entrada al cine.

– ¡Ay gracias! – proclamo Tsunoda nerviosamente agarrando la entrada del cine.

–Definitivamente eres Bipolar, no tengo prueba pero ni tampoco dudas – enfatizo Fenneko.

La gacela solamente sonrió para luego retirase de aquel lugar hacia a su área de trabajo, instantáneamente Tsunoda se golpea fuertemente la frente y dice: ¡Definitivamente estoy loca!


	5. Cap 5: Pequeños indicios de una amistad

Capítulo 5: Pequeño indicios de una amistad

Cae la noche rápidamente en la empresa Animalia, Fenneko esperaba a la afuera del ascensor principal de la llegada de una gacela, y aunque ya se estaba impacientando por el retraso de su compañera y a lo lejos por fin oye el particular sonido de los tacones de la hembra la cual la fenec estaba esperando y al llegar la gacela esta proclama: ¡Lo siento mucho!

–Descuida, si nos apuramos es posible que lleguemos antes de que culmine la publicidad, lo único malo es que no podre ver los trailes de las próximas películas – indico Fenneko.

– ¡Pues vamos! – exclamo Tsunoda alegremente.

Allí la vulpina llama al ascensor y mientras esperan la llegada de este Tsunoda pregunta: ¿En serio crees que Retsuko y Haida sean pareja?

–No lo creo, estoy segura de ello – asevero Fenneko firmemente.

– ¿Oye es verdad que te gustaba Josoda? – pregunto Tsunoda inocentemente.

–Sí, pero cuadro revise su cuenta en Twitter me di cuenta que él era aguja – contesto y explico Fenneko.

– ¡Oh! –Contesto– Yo no sabía eso – proclamo Tsunoda.

–Aunque luego lo intente con Turner, pero este era muy machista y egocentrista para mi gusto, posteriormente lo intente con Armando pero él era muy extrovertido para mi gusto también – explico Fenneko.

–Entonces no tiene a nadie en mente por ahora – analizo y puntualizo Tsunoda.

–Exacto, además que debo está concentrada en mi trabajo… –

– ¡Ha esta me le voy a meter hasta por los ojos! – pensó Tsunoda maliciosamente.

–Y mis padres… –

– ¿Qué pasa con tu padres? –Pregunto– ¡Bingo! – pensó la gacela amablemente.

Fenneko iba a explorar la situación de sus padres, pero en ese momento llego el ascensor y abrió su puerta para que ambas féminas se subiera y fue así que lo hicieron, allí adentro Fenneko continua con su conversación: ¡Mis padres están pasando por una situación difícil!

– ¿Qué tipo de situación? – pregunto Tsunoda.

– ¡Están enfermos! – contesto Fenneko tristemente.

– ¡Oh vaya eso es terrible! – Contesto Tsunoda amablemente; – ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto ella ni corta ni perezosa.

–Mi madre tiene Cáncer y mi padre sufrió un accidente laboral que lo dejo incapacitado – contesto Fenneko aún más triste; – ¡Pero ya no quiero hablar de ello!, quiero hablar sobre ti, ¡cuéntame!, ¿haz conocido algún chico especial? – asevero Fenneko.

–Bueno he tenido alguna que otras citas, pero nada como esa persona ideal – aseguro Tsunoda.

–Me han comentado que tuviste algo con Fujikama – puntualizo Fenneko.

–Sí, pero no funciono así como no funciono mi relación con Jinuka y Kokuro – contesto Tsunoda.

– ¡Oh que terrible! – comento Fenneko.

–Pero resulta y acótense que por fin me he enamorado de una persona especial, pero no sé cómo decirle lo que siento – índico Tsunoda.

– ¡Oh y quien esa persona especial de la que te enamoraste! – puntualizo Fenneko.

–Es un secreto – respondió Tsunoda tranquilamente.

–Quizás es alguien quien yo conozca, tal vez es "#", siempre lo he shippeado – proclamo Fenneko alegremente.

–Je, je, quizás –respondió– ¡de la que me salve! – pensó Tsunoda tranquilamente.

– ¿Cómo empezó ese sentimiento? – pregunto la vulpina.

–Luego de que termine con Kokuro, empance a nota alguna de su cualidades, primeramente no lo acepte porque era imposible que eso me estuviese pasando, pero luego de algunos días acepte que estaba completamente enamorada – explico; – ¡Y pensar que estoy hablando de ella! – pensó la gacela tranquilamente.

– ¡Vaya eso es genial! – contesto Fenneko.

El ascensor finalmente llego a planta baja y ambas fémina salen de él en dirección a la calle, ya afuera de la empresa ambas hembras camina hacia el cine que quedaba cerca de allí y con sus boleto en la mano, la vulpina y la gacela entraron a ver la película. Luego de una hora disfrutando de una película llamada: "Las hembra también necesitan diversión", tanto vulpina con gacela salen hablando sobre la película y allí la bobina fue lo suficientemente astuta para anunciar: ¡Oye porque no vamos a bar Ocaso!

–De acuerdo, pero… –

–Si pago las bebidas, ¡Si lo sé! – proclamo Tsunoda amablemente.

–No te pase de lista conmigo – indico Fenneko.

–No fue así la última vez que estuvimos allí – proclamo Tsunoda graciosamente.

–Es cierto – replico Fenneko risueñamente.

– ¡Pues vamos! – exclamo Tsunoda alegremente.

Ambas féminas cambia su destino hacia el bar ocaso donde las hembras habían ido hace ya tres meses atrás, al llegar nada había cambiado en aquel bar, el ambiente era jovial como siempre mientras la música sonaba y sus clientes hablaba tranquilamente y allí ambas féminas se sienta en mismo lugar que se habían sentado hace tres meses atrás. Fue en ese entonces que ambas féminas reanudaron su conversación sobre la película.

–No me gustó mucho que la protagonista se haya dejado engaña por la malvada – comento Tsunoda algo molesta.

–A mí tampoco me gusto, pero si me gusto que supera sus dificultades con bastante ingenio – agrego Fenneko.

–Sí, se parece a Retsuko – asumió Tsunoda tranquilamente.

–Puede ser – comento Fenneko reflexionando sobre aquel comentario.

En ese instante le trae las bebidas a su mesa y allí ambas féminas le agradecen al mesero y ha este retirase Fenneko exclama: ¡Salud al nombre de los tortolos de Retsuko y Haida!

–Y por el idiota de nuestro jefe Ton – puntualizo Tsunoda.

– ¡Ah sí, y por el idiota del director Ton! – repitió Fenneko alegremente.

Instantemente las hembras chocan las bebidas para completar el brindis y así ingerí sus bebidas tranquilamente, luego piden otra para hacer otro brindis y ahí Tsunoda pregunta: ¿Sueles beber así?

–Solo cuando tengo mucho estrés encima – respondió la vulpina tranquilamente

– ¿Y cuando tienes estrés encima? – pregunto Tsunoda amablemente.

– ¡Siempre! – contesto Fenneko amablemente.

–Ósea que siempre tomas – puntualizo Tsunoda.

–Casi siempre, ultimadamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para acércame a un bar para tomar una muy buena cerveza – contesto Fenneko.

–Entonces no tomas desde hace tres meses atrás – comento Tsunoda.

–No, desde hace una semana que salir con Retsuko y Haida – respondió Fenneko.

–Entonces puedes confirmar lo que sospecha – asevero Tsunoda.

–No, pero lo puedo intuir es como esa imagen graciosa que comparte por Facebook de No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas – asumió Fenneko graciosamente.

– ¿Cómo es convivir con esa pareja? – pregunto Tsunoda.

–Es agradable cuando no se pone en esa ridiculez de "no somos novios", porque no me lo creo – contesto Fenneko.

–Sonora tonto Fenneko pero yo si me lo creo – asevero Tsunoda.

– ¡Entonces eres ciega! – proclamo Fenneko fuertemente.

Allí nuevamente a las féminas le traen otro vaso de cerveza y ahí ambas le agradecen al mesero por su servicio y por segunda vez brinda por aquella velada, finalmente Fenneko ve la hora en su teléfono y al notar que es tarde la vulpina anuncia: ¡Me tengo que ir!

– ¡Tan rápido! – exclamo Tsunoda algo confundida.

–Si tan pronto, recuerda que tengo una responsabilidad – asevero Fenneko.

–Qué mala suerte – proclamo Tsunoda tristemente.

–Sí, y eso que me comenzaba a divertir; pero si quieres podemos volver a repetir la ocasión – indico Fenneko.

Tsunoda se queda algo perpleja Fenneko dijo aquello y como si lo hubiese imaginado esta le pregunta: ¿Segura quieres salir conmigo?

–Sí, ¡eres agradable!, aunque aún pienso que eres una chupamedia – contesto y proclamo Fenneko con una taimada sonrisa, inmediatamente la Fenec abandona el lugar dejando a la gacela muy sorprendida e inmensamente feliz.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, parecía que nada había cambiado en la empresa Animalia, pero efectivamente la cosa había cambiado ahora Fenneko hablaba en vez en cuando con Tsunoda sobre su trabajo y en aquella ocasiones la gacela aprovechaba para invitar a la vulpina al bar, pero nuevamente la rechazaba hasta que llegaba el viernes cuando era la única vez que aquella fenec aceptaba la invitación de la bobina, fue ahí que Tsunoda empezó a idea la forma de cómo llegar al corazón de Fenneko.

Ahora al principio de la semana Tsunoda la invitaba al cine a ver alguna película; invitación que la vulpina aceptaba con mucha emoción, a mitad de semana la gacela invitaba a la zorra desértica a la peluquería cosa que aquella fémina no rechazo porque tenía tiempo que no iba a la peluquería y se arreglaba su pelaje y al culminar la semana Tsunoda invitaba a la vulpina a su bar favorito cosa que aquella fémina aceptaba con gusto, habían semanas que Tsunoda no invitaba a Fenneko a ninguna parte cosa que la vulpina atribuía a falta de dinero, pero realmente la gacela aprovechaba para idea forma para conquistar el corazón de Fenneko, y más ahora que parecía ganarse su amistad.

Es un tranquilo día domingo en la casa de Tsunoda, aquella gacela disfrutaba de único día libre que tenía y allí la fémina ideaba forma para conquistar a su amada y quizá la única parte de ella que no era afectada por el mal juicio de su enamoramiento le decía: que no la atosigara mucho; pero justo en ese momento Tsunoda recibió una llamada y al ver el identificador de llamada se encontró con la voz de Fenneko algo agitada además que lloraba descontroladamente ahí la vulpina dice: _Tsunoda puedes ayudarme con algo._

– ¡Si, cuenta con ello! – contesto la gacela.

–_Anota mi dirección por favor –_ indico ella con tono lloroso.


	6. Cap 6: Las lágrimas de Fenneko

Capítulo 6: Las lágrimas de Fenneko

Había pasado una hora desde que Fenneko llamo a Tsunoda y al llegar está a la dirección indicada por la zorra, la vulpina en tono lloroso exclama: _¡G-gracias a d-dios!_

– ¿Paso algo? – pregunto Tsunoda algo agitada.

–Sí, la enfermera que contrate para cuidar a mis padres me robo – contesto Fenneko.

– ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió Tsunoda.

–Sí, y pensar que siempre lo hacía – indico Fenneko.

– ¿Pero jamás te dijiste cuenta? – pregunto Tsunoda.

– ¡Claro que a veces sospechaba de ella!; pero como era una persona confiable le di el beneficio de la duda – respondió Fenneko.

– ¿Y cómo la descubriste? – pregunto Tsunoda.

–Ese es el caso no la descubrir yo, la descubrió mi mama – respondió Fenneko.

– ¡No es cierto! – proclamo Tsunoda de forma sorpresiva.

–Sí, y fue ella directamente que la despidió – puntualizo Fenneko.

–No tengo palabra para describir esta horrenda traición, pero debo suponer que eso no fue para lo que me llamaste – persevero Tsunoda.

–Efectivamente Tsunoda, te llame para que me hiciera el favor de cuidar a mis padres mientras busco a otra enfermera – contesto Fenneko firmemente.

– ¡Oh vaya!, seguro, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dispuso la gacela.

–a mi mama Primeramente darle su medicina a la hora indicada, hacerle compañía cuando ve su programa de cocina, luego de ello ponerle american idol, nunca se lo pierde… –

– ¡Nunca! – exclamo Tsunoda algo asqueada.

–NUNCA – replico Fenneko firmemente; –Luego en la noche mi mama se sienta a ver las estrellas no me pregunte porque, porque ni yo sé, una vez que termine con ello mi madre se toma su medicamento nocturno y ultimadamente se acuesta a dormir – explico la vulpina.

–Entendido – replico la gacela.

–Los datos de la medicina están en este papel – comento Fenneko entregándole el papel de la medicina de su madre.

–Ok, ¿y que de tu padre? – contesto y pregunto Tsunoda inocentemente.

– ¡Oh sí! A mi padre tienes que paséalo por el parque que está cerca de aquí y preguntarle que necesita, si no te responde lo llevas al rio y le saca lo pie de la silla de rueda para sumergirlo en el agua para nuevamente hacerle la misma pregunta, si sigue si contesta lo traes nuevamente a casa, revisa que no se haya orinado o hecho pupú, y si es así lo cambias una vez hecho eso lo acuesta junto a mi madre y procura cerrarle lo ojo para que se duerma porque si no se quedara despierto toda la noche y así terminas con mi padre – explico Fenneko.

– ¿Algo más? – pregunto Tsunoda.

–Sí, lo horarios en que mi madre debe tomarse la medicina están incluido en ese papel – contesto Fenneko.

–Entiendo completamente – contesto Tsunoda tranquilamente.

–Ven te voy a presentar a mis padres – puntualizo Fenneko.

Ambas fémina transita de la sala de estar a unos de los tantos cuartos de aquella casa y allí acostada estaba una zorra desértica mayor quien se encontraba viendo la televisión en ese momento, allí la hija exclama: ¡Mama!

–Si Fenneko – contesto la madre de Fenneko.

–Te presento a una compañera de trabajo, quien te atenderá por este día – indico Fenneko.

– ¡Es la famosa Retsuko de la que tanto hablas! – apunto la madre de Fenneko parándose de la cama para sentarse a un lado borde la cama.

–No, Retsuko está ocupada con su "no novio" – contesto y comento Fenneko.

– ¡Ha si, lo recuerdo!, los "no novios" – replico la madre de Fenneko.

–Ma, ella es Tsunoda una compañera de… –

– ¡Espera hija, ella no es la famosa chupamedia del trabajo! – indico la madre de Fenneko algo exaltada.

–Sí, luego te explico –contesto– ella te cuidara mientras yo no estoy – indico Fenneko.

–Es un gusto conocerla Sra.… –

–Katherine Fenec y por allá en un rincón esta mi marido el Sr. Silverio Fenec – contesto la señora.

Efectivamente en un rincón de cuarto estaba un zorro desértico sentado en una silla de rueda viendo hacia el vacío, allí su esposa se le acerca a la gacela y le susurra una pregunta: ¿Oiga en ese boldo trae algo de viagra?

–No – contesto Tsunoda extrañada y horrorizada.

– ¡Oh qué pena! – respondió la Sra. Katherine volviéndose acostar en la cama para nuevamente préstale atención a su programa, allí ella dice: ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

Ambas féminas salen de aquel cuarto y allí Fenneko llora nuevamente y dice: _¡V-v-vez a l-l-lo q-que me tengo que enfrentar!_

–Yo no creía que fuese tan grave – persevero Tsunoda; – ¿Para qué quería viagra la señora Katherine? – pregunto la gacela.

–_E-e-ella c-c-cree _que así va poder estimular sexualmente a mi padre – respondió Fenneko en tono lloroso.

– ¿Y ya lo ha intentado? – pregunto la gacela nuevamente.

–Sí, pero no ha funcionado – contesto Fenneko.

– ¡Ay qué mal! – proclamo Tsunoda algo apenada.

–Y pensar que mis padres eran mi héroes, porque ellos se sobreponía a cualquier dificultad y ahora verlo así de jodidos es doloroso – confeso Fenneko tristemente.

–Sabes Fenneko desde que te conozco haz sabido maneja bien el estrés y la presión de momento, pero nunca decaes ante aquella situaciones por ello que te dijo que siga así para que más nunca nadie te vulnere – puntualizo Tsunoda.

– ¡Vaya!, eso fue profundo y sabio – comento Fenneko.

–Tengo mis momentos – respondió Tsunoda graciosamente.

– ¡Je, je, je! – Rio la vulpina; – ¡Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar esa enfermera!, gracias por todo – puntualizo Fenneko.

–No hay de que – replico Tsunoda amablemente.

– ¡Bueno a trabajar! – exclamo Fenneko firmemente.

– ¿A qué horas regresa? – pregunto Tsunoda.

–Voy a volver tarde, si quieres duerme en mi cuarto, tengo de todo allí, cualquier emergencia tienes mi numero – indico Fenneko.

– ¡Claro y conciso! – respondió Tsunoda seguramente.

– ¡Bueno te veo en la noche! – apunto Fenneko saliendo de su casa, dejando sola a Tsunoda, en ese momento la gacela ve lo horarios en que le tenía que dar la medicina a la madre de Fenneko y sacar a pasear a su padre y luego de una pequeña consulta de aquel papel, la bobina entra al cuarto de la vulpina y esta rápidamente se acuesta en la cama donde duerme su amada para inmediatamente prender la televisión y ver que están exhibiendo en ella, mientras Tsunoda programa una alarma en su teléfono para hacer tanto el almuerzo como todo lo indicado por la vulpina. Mientras hacía aquello desde afuera de la casa de Fenneko había una van negra desde donde la zorra desértica espiaba a la gacela quien disfrutaba de lo suyo, ahí la vulpina dice: ¡No es que no confié en ti Tsunoda, es que no confió en nadie!

El día trascurre con normalidad para Tsunoda mientras pierde su tiempo viendo la televisión y ocasionalmente revisando su Instangram para ver cuánto seguidores tenia y hacer algunas menciones y aunque se sentía afortunada por estar en el cuarto de su amada, usando tanto su cama como su televisor era victoria para ella pero ella sabía que debía mantener la compostura; mientras que Fenneko tuvo que finalmente darle el beneficio de la duda a Tsunoda, y pensar que la vulpina tuvo que hablar con su tío para conseguir aquellas herramientas de investigación, en ese momento saco su teléfono para llamar a su tío y al repicar varias veces este contesta su celular y ahí Fenneko pregunta: ¿Hiciste lo que te pedi?

–Si sobrina y está limpia, también hice el trabajo con las candidatas a enfermera de mi hermana y cuñado y las tres están limpia, también – contesto e informo el tío de Fenneko.

– ¡Ay tío, disculpe por tantas molestia! – informo Fenneko.

–No te preocupes, haría cualquier cosa por mi sobrina preferida – contesto el tío de Fenneko.

– ¡Caray tío Finnick usted si dice cosa graciosa! – aclamo Fenneko algo apenada.

– ¿Entonces retiro a mi agentes? – pregunto Finnick.

–Si tío, gracias por tu ayuda – respondió Fenneko.

–Bueno espero que puedas elegir bien a las enfermeras de mi hermana y mi cuñado, ¡te quiero sobrina! – aseguro Finnick colgando la llamada.

Inmediatamente Fenneko se dirigió a los agentes policiales y anuncio: ¡Bueno señores lamentablemente tiene que irse! Los agentes se lo toman de buena manera y apagan todo sin demora; Fenneko también hace lo suyo y escoge la mejor enfermera capacitada para cuidar a sus padres y al culminar la llamada Fenneko se baja de la van encaminada de vuelta a su casa, para así darle la buenas noticias a Tsunoda a lo que Fenneko podría considera una amiga.

**\****Notificaciones de escritor/**

Ok, buena inclusión de personaje de Zootopia Finnick a este fanfic y por primera vez puedo mandar a la mierda la regla que me auto impuse de no mezcla fandom con fandom; también quero hacer una acotación de que la obra entra en hiatus hasta luego de la semana aniversario, además de que tengo que terminar algunas entradas que no están lista y todo a semanas de entra en el mes de noviembre. ¡Ayúdeme! Además que tengo que terminar de transcribir Nick y Judy Pareja Policial. ¡Ayúdeme x2!

Eso es todo nos vemos en diciembre, rayo acabo de notar que el año se acabó.

**\****Fin de las notificaciones del escritor/**


End file.
